dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyouta Asujibashi
Kyouta Asujibashi is a major character of the story, "Highschool DxD: King's Conquest." He is a second-year at Kuoh Academy, and a member of the Occult Research Club, where he is Rias Gremory's Rook, alongside fellow peerage member Koneko Toujou. Also known as the "demon child" because of his deformed arm, Kyouta has been bulled and ostracized for the majority of his life, finding only solace in the company of Koneko, whom he quickly became friends with. It wasn't until the start of his second year that they became a couple. Kyouta is also known as the Fafnir Knight, due to his artificial Sacred Gear, which was the result of countless years research by Mioko Kotowagatari and her partner, in hopes that they could discover the secrets to immortality, as well as transcendence to a higher plane. As a result, it has aptly been named the Holy Grail, containing various portions of samples obtained from dragons, most notably Fafnir, who's held the most power. Appearance Kyouta is a young teenager with snow-white hair and gray eyes, having tanned skin and a muscular build. He wears various outfits through out the story, but commonly dresses in his Kuoh School uniform, though he wears a yellow hoodie over it. His right arm is also wrapped in bandages, in order to conceal his demonic limb. His right arm, when shown, reveals silvery armored skin with a glowing emblem found in the back of the hand, and the fingers becoming sharpened claws. Personality Kyouta, for the most part, is a kind and gentle person, and rather dislikes violence. If he can help it, he would rather not get involved in a fight, and does not strike back against his aggressors. This trait has caused many people to bullying him, especially those who are aware of what his arm looks like underneath the bandages, but he doesn't let it get to him. Inwardly, however, he is deeply pained and saddened by how his arm alienates everyone away from him, and wishes that they would look past one's obvious features and instead by how they are. Despite his aversion to violence, he is not completely pacifistic, and will fight if need to be to protect his friends. Like Issei, he does not take others insulting his friends, and peerage members, and is visibly enraged. Koneko describes him as one who does like violence, but walks hand in hand with it. It bests fits him, as while he is against hurting others, he won't hesitate to beat down anyone who even so much as insults the people he cares about. One such example was when Riser insulted Issei, and ordered Mirai to attack him, only for Kyouta to intervene, and retaliate, warning Riser than if he even so much as lays a hand on his friends, Rias' fiance or not, he will beat him down. This trait has earned him loyalty and admiration from his peerage members. Kyouta can be considered to be the polar opposite to Issei. He is not perversed in any way, in is instead flustered when he sees something deemed in inappropriate in any way. He is also clueless on what he can do to make Koneko happy, having never been in a relationship before, and asks for advice from various people, including Issei, though this often leads to Konkeo punching the brunette, due to some of his perverse suggestions. History Kyouta was born as an orphan, having lost his mother shortly after childbirth, and his father died from disease a few days prior. He was originally going to be taken to the orphanage, where he would be looked after, but was taken in by Mioko Kotowagatari, a doctor who was tasked with looking after his mother while she was in labor. Mioko's ultimate reason for adopting him, however, was to find a test subject for her research into achieving immortality, and transcend to a higher plain. With the child, she believed she had found what she was looking for. For the next two years, unknown to Kyouta, who was too young to remember, Mioko experimented with him, and had eventually succeeded in creating a 'perfect' Artificial Sacred Gear, the first to be designed by the hands of men. However, it had inadvertently cost her life in it's development. Unknown to her, however, the Sacred Gear was still 'incomplete,' in a sense, as it lacked a proper sense of self or form, having been created with the powers of various dragons, the most prominent being Fafnir. As a result, when it was transplanted into him, it caused his right arm to change to more demonic-like form. This would result in him being ostracized and isolated from the other children as he grew up, though things would change when he encountered Koneko Toujou in his last year of middle school. The two shared a sort of loneliness with them, having lost the people they cared for, even if their situations were different. She was also given orders to observe Kyouta by Rias, who was aware of the power of the Sacred Gear he seemed to possess. However, as time passed, Koneko developed feelings for him, especially as he defended her from the bullies she encountered during their middle school years. When Kyouta entered Kuoh Academy, Koneko's bullies became more active, both in and outside of school. However, as fate would have it, Kyouta, when school would reach an end, would come by to see her, and by chance, saw bullies harassing her. The event that caused him to snap, however, was when one of them punched her across the face, resulting in Kyouta assaulting them. He had nearly beaten them half to death, but reeled in his hanger, thanks to Koneko asking him to stop, saying that it wasn't worth it. The event had led to her finally developing genuine, loving feelings for him. When Kyouta began his second year, Koneko called out to him from behind, wearing the school uniform. Kyouta was surprised to see her, and seeing the uniform, asked if she had been accepted into Kuoh. She confirms as much, saying that from today onward, she would be a first year. She then proceeded to grab his collar, pulling him down, and kissed him in front of several students, right in front of the school gate, much to the shock of all the students. Kyouta, stunned, was unable to say anything or ask what had happened, as Koneko said that he would be her boyfriend, and had no say in the matter, as even if he did, she'd still love him. Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes "I really hate violence..." To Koneko: "I-I promise... No matter what, I'll protect you, Koneko-chan! I swear it!" "I don't remember much about my past... all I remember about me with certainty is that this arm was given to me in order to protect the people I cherish." "No more games... GIVE ME POWER!" Trivia * As stated by the author, Kyouta's height is '5, 8" ft, and weighs 53 kg. * In his past time, Kyouta likes playing on the guitar, and spends most of his free time with Koneko. * According to the Magicians, Kyouta's strength is AA-Rated. * His favorite type of dish is seafood. * In an omake, it was stated that Kyouta has a thing for cute girls. * In some bonus material, if given the choice, Kyouta would prefer having a traditional Japanese-style wedding. * Kyouta's appearance is based off the unnamed protagonist of the game, Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. He also shares the same title, though this title comes from his Sacred Gear. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy